


True Love's Kiss

by RubyRemusLupin



Series: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: G'day mates! Im too into OUaT, but im getting into it too late. Boo.
Relationships: Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112489
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> G'day mates! Im too into OUaT, but im getting into it too late. Boo.

A warrior, clothed in red, galloped through the Enchanted Forest. They glanced at the green ring around their finger, which glowed more brightly as they continued through the forest. The ring was enchanted to grow brighter as they got closer to their love.

As they traveled through the forest, a group of small people became visible. The dwarves. The tall knight leaped off their horse and approached the huddle. In the center was a glass coffin with a beautiful princess inside. Snow…

“It's too late.” Said one of the little men.

“Just let me say goodbye.” The warrior was in tears, and as the dwarves lifted the lid off the coffin, the warrior knew they had to kiss her one last time. They bent down and placed a soft kiss on Snow Whites lips. A shock went through them, and a pulse went out across the world, as true love reawakened the sleeping princess.

Snow gasped and sat up, looking into her true love's eyes. “You found me…” She smiled and cupped her love’s face.

“Did you ever doubt me?” 

“Not at all, Red… Not with that wolf nose of yours.” Red brought Snow in for another kiss, this one enacted by both girls. Tears rolled down Red cheeks, and she smiled inwardly, happy to be with her princess.


End file.
